Poacher (Aurix Hybrid)
Genes Spliced: Aurix + Permitted *'Dominant "Parent":' Aurix The Poachers are a fully-terrestrial neogenetic hybrid of the Aurix that are capable of using Permitted weaponry. Utilizing latent Permitted DNA, the neogeneticists have created a fascinating hybrid subspecies of Aurix. This new hybrid, known as Poachers, are yet another hybrid which is smaller than the general subtype, and are quite different from other subtypes created thus far known. While shorter and certainly weaker, they are significantly more athletic and are capable of agile maneuvers. They have seemingly obtained a natural troop mentality, likely derived somewhere along the lines from Permitted DNA. They also have a proud and somewhat arrogant streak about their personalities, and the bodily stripes have, for some unknown reason, multiplied in number. Mutations are as follows: *The largest change by far is the entire head structuring system. The eyestalks have been lost entirely in favor of the large eyes of a Permitted, which are now set into the head and allowing for permanent stereoscopic vision. These eyes seem to constantly glint, and almost mirror local objects, almost aiding in camouflage in certain environments. Since the eyes are so much larger, they can also see better in the dark and have a larger vision arc in comparison to a more typical subtype. *Another head modification is the disappearance of the death petal in its entirety. Instead, no mouth appears to be present whatsoever. At first the neogeneticists thought this hybrid subtype was doomed, but they soon realized that it seemed to be able to obtain nourishment from typical sustenance through what seems to be a form of osmosis, so long as the former location of the death petal is in physical contact with food. *Another alteration is a confusing elongation of the brain. This extension seems almost primitive, almost little more than a complex ganglia. Six siphons lead into the leather neckplate, providing cooling to the brain and allowing more strenuous thinking processes. Poachers are great at critical thought. *Presumably because of how ancient Permitted DNA is, even with an Aurixan dominant parent many Permitted traits show through; one such example of this is how the Poachers have completely lost their gills, forcing them to become a fully terrestrial organism. *Like a Permitted, a Poacher has very little body fat and seems almost too skinny. Many bone extensions stick out from its gaunt form, used for attaching powerful muscles, especially in the legs. *One peculiar adaptation is that the Aurix split tentacles have given way to tridactyloid fingers. While they are less capable of manipulation now due to being not only bony phalanges but also the loss of a "finger" during the switch over, they are now more adapted for utilizing Permitted technology as opposed to Aurixan tech - a surprising but welcomed addition. *Not only have the Poacher's split tentacles changed, but also so have their toes. They have lost their precious killing claws and have gained Permitted-like stiffed toes for walking upon. Unfortunately, this means less natural weaponry to use in battle, and thus Poachers rely more on technology to bring down opponents. *The final mutation is a minor one; the Chlorolomba symbiotes have pooled together just below the neckplate (likely caused by so much area being conserved now for muscle mass), and have formed into long leaves extending from the head, similar in a manner to the Quirlaxi breeds. Image gallery Poacher Fanart 1.jpg|Fanart of a Poacher. Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Sapient Species Category:Vuunega Inhabitants Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Aliens